


Под сень пещер, где тьма и хлад

by Simuran



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dragons, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Tony Stark, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Shapeshifting, dragon!Tony, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simuran/pseuds/Simuran
Summary: Локи ищет замену Ларцу в глуши Йотунхейма, но находит нечто совершенно иное
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 9





	Под сень пещер, где тьма и хлад

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [to caverns old](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319763) by [wnnbdarklord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnnbdarklord/pseuds/wnnbdarklord). 



> Примечания переводчика:  
> Название фика - строчка из "Хоббита" в переводе Лихачевой.  
> В оригинале в отношении Локи автор использует местоимение "they" ("они"). В его переводе я опиралась на советы из этой статьи: https://www.wonderzine.com/wonderzine/life/life/251493-them-they-theirs  
> Буду рада комментариям и кудосам. Не бечено, читайте на свой страх и риск, пишите об ошибках, если заметили :)

Наконец-то, после многих месяцев путешествий, Локи наконец-то, _наконец-таки_ нашли крупнейшее переплетение силовых линий, прячущихся подо льдом Йотунхейма. Оно располагается в далеко простирающихся пустошах Ярвидского горного хребта, среди бесплодных, покинутых скал, где никому не выжить. Они должны бы кишеть жизнью, но отсутствие Ларца изменило климат Йотунхейма до такой степени, что даже самые жизнестойкие звери и растения здесь погибли.

Локи тоже изнемогает от голода и замерзли до полусмерти, как это ни странно для йотуна. Они тоже в отчаяньи. Йотунхейму необходима замена Ларца, что-то, что остановило бы похолодание и вернуло их планету к далекому солнцу. Они не в силах смотреть, как их семья впадает во все большее отчаянье каждую зиму. 

Будь проклят Асгард и асы! Им было мало Ларца, они еще и выследили Локи, странствующих по Девяти мирам, ищущих ответы, учащихся у каждого мага, колдуньи и ведьмы, что согласилась поделиться секретами. Они сковали способности Локи блуждать по мирам и выбросили в Йотнухейме. Не признайся Локи в своем происхождении, наверное, они бы их и вовсе убили. _Ради сохранения мира_ , сказал царь Один со странным выражением холодного голубого глаза, когда Локи признались в том, кто их отец.

Этот мир, думает Локи с кипящей злостью, смертный приговор, обернутый в милосердие. 

И потому Локи пришлось прочесывать Йотунхейм в поисках возможного спасения. Они изучили каждый дюйм ветшающих библиотек Утгарда, расспросили каждого мудреца и тайновидца, пережившего Войну, выслушали каждого скальда, ища ответы в старинных преданиях.

Все это привело их сюда. В эту пустошь, безжизненную, но прекрасную той особенной красотой, свойственной самым гиблым местам.

Локи посылает волну сейдра сквозь лед. Вихрь энергии силовых линий почти не переносим, но ему удается разобрать, как до них добраться. Следуя зову сейдра, они оказывается в глубокой расселине между двумя пиками, окруженной льдом со всех сторон. Стужа здесь настолько лютая, что даже их дыхание превращается в пар. Ас на их месте замерз бы до смерти в считанные секунды. Но по крайней мере они укрылись от ветра. Они опускает меховой капюшон, с восхищением разглядывая представший перед ними пейзаж. 

Сверкающий белый и голубой лед вздымается высоко над их головой, переливаясь в свете йотунхеймских лун. Странные узоры, пронизывающие лед, напоминают древнейшие руны. Локи касается льда рукой и вздрагивает от близости ошеломляюще сильной магии. На следующем шаге земля уходит у них из-под ног. Лед под ними оглушительно трещит, и они летят вниз.

* * *

Они приходят в себя под грохот тяжелого дыхания. Локи сдерживает стон и не двигается с места. Они все еще живы и относительно невредимы. Это хорошо. Хуже то, что звук выдает присутствие крупного зверя где-то поблизости. Локи пытается прочувствовать пространство с помощью сейдра, но не может ничего разобрать в потоках чистой магии, по силе равных приливным волнам. По крайней мере, они добрались по переплетения силовых линий. 

Локи вслушивается. Вокруг не раздается ни звука, кроме размеренного, глубокого, почти выжидающего дыхания. Затем, шорох движения по льду, тихий шелест... чешуи? Стук тяжелых когтей о лед. Локи приходится подавить дрожь. Предания несколько раз упоминали о драконах. Но никто в Йотунхейме не видел их со времен Имира. Локи полагали, что они вымерли.

– Я знаю, что ты очнулся, воришка, – низкий голос дрожью отзывается в костях Локи.

Локи глубоко вздыхает и поднимает голову.

Великолепно. За всю свою жизнь они _никогда_ не видели ничего подобного. 

Дракон – а это не может быть ничем иным, – огромен. Локи не встречали создания громаднее. Насыщенный красный цвет его чешуи Локи не видели нигде в Йотунхейме, кроме глаз других йотунов и немногих зверей. В тяжелой челюсти поблескивают белые клыки, массивные золотые рога, так похожие на их собственные, загибаются назад, но больше всего Локи очарованы золотым глазом, наблюдающим за ними. Он полон любопытства, насмешки и бесконечного терпения того, кто имеет все время мира в своем распоряжении.

Локи пытается что-нибудь сказать, но не в силах издать и звука. Они сглатывает и пытается снова.

– Прошу прощения, Великий. Я не хотели вторгаться в твои владения, и я не вор. Подо мной провалился лед.

Громадный золотой глаз пристально в них вглядывается, и дракон издает смешок. Магия вокруг них пульсирует в такт каждому его слову. Каждое его движение и вздох источает магию, древнюю и сокровенную магию Йотунхейма. 

– Лед одолел дитя Имира? Я с трудом в это верю.

Локи чувствует, как внутри поднимается гнев. Бесчисленные йотуны пали навстречу своей смерти, преданные льдом, бывшим когда-то крепким как камень. Асам за многое предстоит ответить.

– Тогда ты давно отлеживаешься в своей норе, _змей_ , ибо лед Йотунхейма становится все коварнее в отсутствие Ларца!

Дракон поднимается со своего ложа и – смеется? Он смеется, его гулкий голос грохотом отдается от далеких стен пещеры, и магия вторит ритму его смеха. Локи ахает, когда к ним приходит понимание. Дракон не выбрал эту пещеру из-за сплетения силовых линий, дракон _и есть_ это сплетение. 

– Дерзкие настолько же, насколько храбрые. Думаю, я оставлю тебя себе, – рокочет он довольно.

Локи вскакивает на ноги, призывая к себе кинжалы. Они могли с тем же успехом взять на битву зубочистки. Но кинжалы, пусть и бесполезные против дракона, придают Локи уверенности. Они оскаливается и рычит:

– Я не какое-то бесполезное _сокровище_ , которое можно спрятать под замок!

Дракон ворочается с боку на бок, и его чешуя блестит посреди льда. В его груди Локи замечает странное голубое сияние, медленно пульсирующее. Он снова смеется, и из его пасти вырывается язык холодного голубого огня.

– Ты сами меня нашли, дитя Имира, пусть даже ты не знали, что ты искали. Немногим была оказана честь, которую ты пытаешься отвергнуть. Я был бы оскорблен, но в твоих словах есть правда. Я давно уже не покидал эти пещеры. Бать может, я неясно выразился. Попробуем еще раз. 

Он снова изворачивается, быстрее и быстрее. Золотой глаз исчезает, и крыло, будто сотканное из тени, скрывает его силуэт. Локи моргает, и вот перед ними уже стоит йотун... но не совсем.

Они выше Локи, хотя с учетом того, что большую часть своей жизни Локи провели, глядя на других снизу вверх, это невеликое достижение. Их рога золотые, а не иссиня черные, как у Локи и их сородичей. Их глаза такие же золотые, как и в драконьей форме. Но красная чешуя уступила место синей коже йотуна. Прекрасные, изящные узоры вьются по их коже, сливаясь в центре груди в спиралеобразный фрактал, напоминающий Локи снежинку.

Локи сглатывает. Даже в этой форме они великолепны. 

– Твои желания были мне известны того мгновения, как ты посмотрели мне в глаза, Локи Лафейсбарн. Мало что можно спрятать от дракона в их собственном логове.

Они обходят вокруг Локи, оглядывая их с ног до головы. Локи силится остаться неподвижными, отказываясь обернуться, чтобы сохранить их в поле зрения. Их шею покалывает, когда дракон ступает ближе и шумно втягивает воздух. Они начинают дрожать, когда дракон одобрительно урчит, и не могут перестать, пока ухмыляющийся дракон не встает снова перед ними.

– Когда-то давным-давно твой род звал меня Старком. Ты пробудили меня от долгого сна, и ты правы. Что-то не в порядке с Йотунхеймом.

Они протягивают руку Локи, зовуще поманивая когтистыми пальцами:

– Впрочем, я думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу. Что ты на это скажешь?

Старк улыбается, обнажая зубы острее тех, что у Локи. Золотые глаза пристально смотрят в красные. Локи чувствует нарастающее возбуждение. Такая сила, спрятанная в йотунском теле, легко предлагающая им место на своей стороне.

– Показывай путь, – говорит Локи.

Они вкладывает ладонь в руку Старка и следует за ними в глубины их логова.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
